


Dieciocho

by aribakemono



Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Dieciocho momentos, fotografías del tiempo.





	Dieciocho

  
**i.**  
  
En el momento que la conoció, Baekhyun vio la coraza de hielo que la envolvía y se preguntó si ese era el precio de la fama.  
  
**ii.**  
  
(Digamos que comenzó a acercarse a ella no como fan sino como un reto, joven y curioso y con aires de valiente: él era el general del ejército que debía derribar esos muros).  
  
**iii.**  
  
Hay momentos, cuando bebe, cuando llora por las noches entre sus brazos, en los que ella no es más que un pálido reflejo de la mujer de la que se enamoró y tiene miedo.  
  
**iv.**  
  
Se guarda en el tintero las palabras más sinceras que tiene, un poco por miedo y un poco por respeto y un poco porque sabe que es inútil. Pero ella no las necesita: se inclina para besarle una noche de otoño, la boca le sabe a las galletas de chocolate que le ha regalado.  
  
**v.**  
  
Solo necesitas cinco minutos con ella para darte cuenta de lo mucho que echa de menos su vida anterior, cuando las cosas no eran interminables programaciones absurdas y el avión no era su segunda casa.  
  
**vi.**  
  
Se hacen fotos en un purikura al estilo japonés porque los dos son fans del manga y del anime y, venga ya, ¿por qué no? Son jóvenes, ricos y guapos y tienen un momento de libertad. Él se guarda las fotos en sepia y ellas las más brillantes, donde Baekhyun la besa cerca de la oreja y le pasa la mano por el hombro. “Cursi”, la riñe con una sonrisa socarrona, y ella resopla y le dice “hipster”. Baekhyun no la entiende y le rasca el pelo como si fuera un perro. Taeyeon pone los ojos en blanco.  
  
**vii.**  
  
A veces la ve preciosa en el escenario y tiene ganas de olvidar dónde están y besarla hasta la extenuación, pero las fans gritan su nombre, se aguanta las ganas, ensancha la sonrisa y achucha a Junmyeon que pasa por ahí. Hay un estallido de gritos y Taeyeon le mira y él, rápido, le guiña un ojo. No lo ve, pero Baekhyun sabe que le ha sacado la lengua.  
  
**viii.**  
  
La mayor travesura que han hecho juntos fue idea de Taeyeon, aunque el resto de EXO no quiera creérselo.  
  
(El resto de SNSD sí se lo cree).  
  
**ix.**  
  
Tras la primera vez que se acuestan, Kyungsoo le dice “tienes una marca en el cuello, capullo” y esa es de las pocas veces que Baekhyun se sonroja.  
  
**x.**  
  
(Esto también es un secreto, pero mientras se ducha no puede dejar de imaginarla cantando Lady Marmalade, el corsé apretado y unas curvas de infarto).  
  
**xi.**  
  
Es una época de tormentas con todo lo que ha pasado, y que la SM quiera utilizarles como paraguas para evitar su propia mierda le indigna, pero la valentía del pasado se ha ido desvaneciendo, así que cierra la boca y deja que la lluvia le cale hasta los huesos.  
  
**xii.**  
  
Ambos grupos están convencidos de que haberse juntado precisamente ellos dos es lo peor que podría haber pasado, tienen las ideas más raras sobre qué es y qué no es erótico. Heechul es el único que se ríe con sus chistes verdes privados.  
  
**xiii.**  
  
“Tengo las manos más bonitas que tú, noona”  
  
Taeyeon odia que le llame noona porque nunca es desde el respeto.  
  
“A mí me favorecen más los tacones”  
  
**xiv.**  
  
No hay derramamiento de sangre, pero sabe que están en guerra: Baekhyun se queda hasta bien entrada la madrugada leyendo los comentarios en la red sobre su relación a través del móvil, debajo de la manta que parece pesar una tonelada.  
  
**xv.**  
  
Chanyeol y Yixing coinciden en que lo mejor para conquistar a una mujer es escribirles una canción o un poema; Baekhyun se la ganó con una pizza cuatro quesos bien jugosa y la promesa de no decirle a su mánager que se había comido una tableta de chocolate entera cuando estaba a dieta.  
  
**xvi.**  
  
Ella dice cosas raras cuando bebe (y cuando no también), como que le gustaría ser un caballo. Cuando le pregunta el por qué entre risitas (él también está borracho, para qué negarlo si nota el alcohol recorriéndole las venas), Taeyeon siempre contesta con un beso que le deja mareado.  
  
**xvii.**  
  
Muchos les dicen que lo suyo no va a durar, su madre añade preocupada que va a estropear la carrera por la que tanto ha trabajado. Baekhyun sabe que se alegra de que haya cumplido otro sueño, pero el temor se le refleja a través del teléfono y se siente aterrorizado; apenas cuelga la llama y cuando ella le contesta con un “¿Baek? ¿Qué pasa?” que suena medio adormilado y oye las risitas de fondo, se calma. “No es nada, ¿qué tal va todo?”  
  
**xviii.**  
  
La popularidad de las SNSD crece como la espuma tras el éxito de Gee. Baekhyun les dice a todos sus amigos que “Entraré en la SM. Y no solo seré cantante, sino que Kim Taeyeon será mía”. Ellos se echan a reír y le dan palmaditas en la espalda, pobre diablo.  
  



End file.
